


Opposites Attract

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Large Ass, Large Cock, M/M, Slut Transformation, hyper, hyper cum, jock transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Sketchy ads have never seemed so attractive! But then again, when you’re a nerd who sits at home and eats junk food all day, it’s hard not to take a confidence boost when it’s offered to you.





	Opposites Attract

“I’m telling you, dude, it’s not going to do anything.”

“Shut up, at least lemme try it.”

Nick and Joe had been arguing back and forth about this for weeks. The ad for testosterone pills had appeared on Joe’s laptop screen some friday night while Nick was out of the apartment. It flashed bright red and blue against the walls of his bedroom, otherwise lit only by the TV playing sitcom reruns on mute. As his mouse hovered over the ad, it only seemed to get flashier, reflecting off of his glasses and the many foil candy wrappers that were scattered around his bed. He had hesitated, moved his mouse away from it, and then, with a sharp inhale, forced himself to click on it.

“It was an impulse buy, anyways. Not even a buy. This is the free trial.”

“That’s how they get you, bro!” Nick shook Joe’s shoulders, standing just behind him. “First it’s a free trial, then it’s a supply for thirty days, and then you’re selling stuff for them!”

“Listen, I either try them and nothing happens, which is likely, or I try them and they work, which would be great.” Joe shrugged as he picked up the pills. They were a garish red and blue, just as the ad had been, and shaped like a pair of pectoral muscles.

“Still, testosterone boosters, dude… really? And it’s not even like, straight testosterone. It’s like, all the stuff that might make testosterone.”

“Whatever!” Joe snapped, tearing the package open. “Here.” He took out a pill cutter, snapping the pill in half, right down the red-blue border. “My stomach doesn’t do well with supplements, so I’m just gonna take half. And if you’re so confident this is dumb, you can have the other half.”

“Sure, fine. If it’ll show you how fuckin’ dumb this is.”

“Famous last words.”

“So you admit it’s like, probably toxic.”

“I meant you’re going to lose, dumbass.” Joe groaned, popping the red half in his mouth and handing the blue half over to Nick, who inspected it carefully. “What are you waiting for? It’s small. Don’t even need water to swallow it,” Joe said, gulping once and only once.

“You can never be too careful with this stuff, dude. What if it makes your balls shrink, like steroids, or some shit?” Nick, promptly after making what could be considered a valid argument, gulped down the red half of the pill with no further hesitation.

“It won’t,” Joe sighed, picking up the packaging. “It’s got two warnings. One is the choking hazard part because of the plastic, and the other is…” Joe’s eyes narrowed.

“…Is what, bro?” Nick asked, a little louder than he intended.

“It says ‘The indent in the pill is purely for aesthetic purposes. Take the whole pill, and do not cut it in half or take half doses.’”

“…And what did you just do, bro? What? What did you just do?” Nick jabbed a finger into Joe’s side, his voice getting increasingly loud.

“I cut the pill.”

“You cut the fuckin’ pill!” Nick threw his arms up, beginning to pace around their coffee table.

“Hey, you were the one saying that it wasn’t gonna do anything.” Joe rolled his eyes. “Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! What’s even in these things?! I oughta – ”

There was suddenly a loud clatter and a splash as a coffee cup found its way to the floor. Both boys looked over to it, and then to the perpetrator, who was ever-so-quickly pacing about the table until a second ago.

“Shit, sorry,” Nick said, moving to pick up the cup, only to feel a bump on his rear, followed by a rustling of papers and another clatter. “Fuck! Jesus, I’m not usually this – ” The coffee table itself slid over with the next hip-bump from Nick, and the boy stood straight, ignoring the mess he had made. “What the fuck is the matter with me?!”

“Your ass!”

“Shut the fuck up, I bet it’s the pill. I bet you did this.”

“That’s – maybe?! Listen, just – ” Joe could hardly take the time to say anything more before Nick slowly bent down to pick up the mess he’d made, and a loud ripping noise echoed through the room.

Nick immediately stood up straight, hands covering his ass as he felt his ass jiggle and wobble. His fingers probed the fabric, finding a large gash right along his asscrack.

“What the shit… these are a relaxed fit!”

“That’s really not the problem!” Joe was pulling at his hair. “Look in a fucking mirror, you idiot!”

Nick turned to see himself in their partially askew, floor-length mirror, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. His hips were enormous, jiggling, and only getting bigger. His waist was getting progressively more constricted as his belt struggled to keep up with the changes.

“What the shit?!”

“D-Dude…” Joe shuddered, biting his lip. His entire attention was completely grasped by Nick’s enormous and growing ass. He didn’t even notice the constant drips and splashes coming from below him, nor the enormous and growing bulge in his own red briefs.

“Fucking… Joe, what the fuck is up with you?! Are you pissing your pants?!” Nick’s eyes widened as he took a step back, causing more knick-knacks to scatter when his fat ass slammed into the shelves behind him. It jiggled, doubling in size almost instantly. Nick’s voice pitched an octave or two higher as he let out a squeal, shoulders tight and eyes fixed on the ceiling. He gave out a small gasp before he leaned against the wall, his ass pushing his lower half forwards and putting focus on the crotch of his shorts, which were quickly becoming very sticky and wet.

“That’s sooo fucking hot…” Joe chuckled, unable to stop massaging his growing bulge, his waistband snapping and letting two gigantic nuts dangle freely at last. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care as his tattered shorts and red briefs fell to the floor, revealing a golden brown shaft and dark brown head, which was leaking and dripping precum absolutely everywhere. It was like someone had left his tap on, and it showed no signs of turning off.

“J-Joe, I don’t like, like where this is headed!” Nick’s voice seemed to be stuck in its new, higher pitch. Wide-eyed, he pressed his ass against the wall more – as if it would give way and somehow let him run from his friend’s growing cock. As his ass compressed against the wall, the very movement of the round and taut cheeks sent shocking pleasure down his thighs and up his back – and his cock slipped out of his boxers, slinging a rope of cum at his roommate, splattering across Joe’s glasses and hair.

Joe promptly discarded his glasses and licked away the cum that landed on his cheek. It was incredibly sweet. The sugary sweetness spread down his throat, flushing out through his chest and travelling downwards to where it swooped up the underside of his cock, making him gasp and tense with every twitch of his shaft. The already gargantuan cock pumped up bigger and bigger, nearly tripling in size. His fat nuts swung against his legs, only getting larger. Every brush against his legs, every air current in the room, every pulse of this cum-fueled sugar rush… It was…!

Joe couldn’t speak, and could only make the most primal of gasping noises as his cock throbbed and shook, spraying gallons of cum right into the ceiling, drenching it immediately. It rained down onto him as quickly as it came out of him, splashing all over Nick as well. Nick’s clothes, or what was left of them, quickly melted away and fell apart when they were soaked by the enormous amounts of spooge that Joe was putting out.

“U-Uuuhng! Niiick, bro, this is fucking siiick!” Joe yelled, his eyes crossed and tongue hanging out. The cum wouldn’t stop flowing. It was hard to tell if either of them was still actually orgasming, or if this was just the default setting. Either way, Nick didn’t have time to consider anything as tiny rivulets of cum dripped down his bare cheeks, causing a wonderful tingling sensation at the slightest touch. His cheeks tensed at the feeling, and that tension made it brush against more things, which only felt better, until –

“JOEYYY!” Nick cried out, his eyes crossing the way that Joe’s had as his comparatively tiny six-incher spewed cum out as well, each spurt just as strong as the first. Without a second thought, Nick thrust himself against Joe and humped him like mad, causing his enormous ass to wobble and bounce as Joe’s cock got the massage of a lifetime.

Every single moment was paralyzing. Every touch, brush, shake, or even look at their cock and ass was electricity running through their bodies, concentrating in their cocks, and shooting out endless amounts of cum. Within minutes, Nick was bent over, gasping and moaning and whining as Joe set himself up, thrusting his entire cockhead into Nick with one swing of his hips. The pleasure was so intense that Nick and Joe went limp, and as Joe fell forwards, the rest of his cock slid in like a hot knife through butter. He was balls-deep and humping slowly, every movement a thick and wet schlck sound.

Every thrust was another orgasm, but the two of them couldn’t tell one from the next. Every moment there was another gallon of cum on the floor, another orgasm surging through them, and another hole filled even more than it was before. Joe couldn’t stop thrusting his slick, wet cock into Nick’s loose and enormous hole, and fucked him for hours on end. The sun set, then rose, and was nearly setting again when they finally collapsed on top of each other. Joe fell back first, landing in a gooey puddle of sticky, warm cum. Nick, completely exhausted from being used like a fleshlight, stumbled back – and landed his enormous, cum-filled ass right on Joe’s face.

The former jock turned thick twink gave a quiet, tired moan as his cock threw out another stream of cum. He grabbed Joe’s cock, so hungry for more, and began to suck on it, drinking everything that came out. Even exhausted, he couldn’t help himself at all.

As Joe did the same to Nick’s ass, his chest surged underneath the enormous boy, and broadened out, pushing him up slowly. He felt his pecs sloshing and flexing as every drop of cum from Nick’s ass went straight to his chest. They were becoming enormous waterbed pillows, and his nipples slowly darkened and grew with them. Before long, he could feel the skin on his pecs getting taut – and shortly thereafter moaned loudly into Nick’s ass, trapped, just as his nipples shot out their own streams of thick and sticky cum.

Nick couldn’t be bothered to notice – not when he saw something food-like just in reach. He had to keep his hips nice and juicy now, and food was a perfect way to do that. He picked up a pack of candy off of the coffee table, wiping the cum off as he looked at it. A bright red and blue candy greeted him, and he nearly swallowed the whole thing, before thinking of how much his boyfriend might enjoy some as well. Without a second thought, he bit off the blue half, and fed the red half into Joe’s cockhead, where it sunk to his balls in seconds.

Maybe he didn’t remember what got them into this situation in the first place – but then again, maybe he did.


End file.
